Baku and four kids
by Loke0
Summary: What if Baku got Zidane, Blank and the others when they were only babies, how did he survive raising four mischievous little kids
1. babies

Baku and four babies 

Rated for silly humor and extremely mischievous kids

* * *

It was a lovely day in the Theatre district of Lindblum, the birds were chriping, even the older inhabitants, who prefered staying in most days, were now crowding the streets, the sun was shining and...

"NOO!"

"but please Baku.."

"What part of 'NO' don't you understand, Chester?" the big man asked with a sarcastic voice. The other, rather thin man sighed heavily. He'd been traveling through the whole town just to get to Tantalus hideout. The two boys in his arms sqiurmed as Baku had yelled and the two others were clinging to Chester's legs.

"I'm not running an orphanage you know!" Baku growled, bumping his foot against the threshold to the hideout.

"...I know...but these kids are orphanes...they were found near the entrance to Lindblum, they probably got together by a mere accident, cause they don't really look alike to be siblings..."

After have listened carefully to his friend's speech, Baku scanned the faces of the little kids. The one held by Chester's right arm was eyeing him curiously with big blue naive eyes, but at the same time clinging safely to the thin man's chest. To Baku's surprise he noticed the boy had grew a tail.

The boy by the other arm was kicking the man's side, trying to get down at any price, he had spiky red hair and for some odd reason, wearing a piece of leather over his eyes, making Baku wondering if he was blind or something. Letting his eyes travel lower, he spotted a goblin-like kid with a bandana (thought it isn't covering his eyes now) who stared back at him with obvious suspiciousness.

The fourt kid wasn't what you would call especially cute, no. His stomach bumped as he stood on the tip of his toes, trying to grab the piece of doughnut which was clearly visible in the man's pocket.

"How...old are they?" he hesitated a little as he looked around at the kids one more time.

"We believe the goblin kid's four and the other three around three years", Chester exclaimed with the happiness of a baker who had just succeeded in selling the last bread and was now free to go home for the day.

"Oh...", Baku replied, not really knowing what to say before the other man continued.

"By the way, we named them, if you don't mind", he said as if the fat man had agreed on taking the kids. "This is Zidane", he nodded his head to the blonde boy, who was busy looking at all the by-passing people on the streets.

"He likes to run off, so you better keep an eye on him", Baku frowned but didn't say anything.

"And this is Blank, he's a kind of tough little creature, ever since we found them, he's only been fighting the other children, so you better keep an eye on him as well", he sighed but Baku lightened up at the last words. "Then we have Marcus...the little goblin...he hasn't really showed much of himself, he seems to be pretty calm and collected and has been trying to look after the others...smart kid...and then there's Cinna, he eats anything he comes over and I haven't really had much problem with him either...so..."

Silence occured

"Bwuahahaha!" Baku laughed, making the kids stop whatever they were doing and stared at the man. "They're all pathetic! What makes you think I'd let them stay here with me...hmm?"

Chester thought this over before opening his mouth.

"Well...Look Baku...these kids got nowhere to stay and there's a lot of creepy people around...I know they'll be fine with you...would you just let them live on the streets, starving?" he asked and to add to the question, drops of rain started falling from the sky.

"Well...they 'are' pathetic but...Baku would never do such a thing!" he yelled pointing a gloved finger at his chest. Chester gave a small smile, glad that he'd finally convinced his friend.

"Oh hell...get them inside before they get totally soaked...", his heart melted a little as he watched those big-eyed helpless children.

"Why me?" he muttered as they went inside.

Several minutes later

"Ok kids...", Baku started, sitting in his favorite chair, with the four little children in front of him. He wasn't really sure how to deal with them and not to talk about how he would survive the upcomming days either.

A movement caught his eye and snapped him back out of his thoughts.

"Blank! Stop that!" the redhead had been enjoying himself, pulling at Zidane's tail, making the other boy cry. "And, what's him name again...Cinna! Stop picking your nose!"

The kids glared at him as if he was a troublesome general.

"Now you see...I'll go get you guys something to eat...stay where you are...don't go anywhere..." he wandered away to the kitchen and openened a random cupboard.

"I guess this'll do it...", he grabbed a bag of cookies and started his way back to the hideout mainroom. "Ok boys, you..." he looked around the room only to find it empty. "Damn! Where are you, you little brats?" he went out of the room, after have first fine-combed the spaces under all beds, in search for any signs of stinking little brats, as Baku prefered to call them.

* * *

Will Baku find 'the little brats', will they be able to put up with each other, what about Cinna's predilection for food and why does Blank behave the way he does? Well, review and I'll post up another chapter 


	2. cookies all the way!

Thanks for all the reviews, they're really appreciated! Here's the long awaited chapter 2

* * *

Baku sneaked into the next room, which I would classify as a livingroom, with the bag of cookies in a firm grip in his hand.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are...", he said with a forced friendly voice. After have looked behind most chairs and other things, he got an idea, which probably wouldn't work, but oh well, gotta try.

"I've got cookies...!" he exclaimed with a happy voice, to make sure anyone in the nearby area would hear him. Immediatly, the sound of a pair of clumsy feet approached eagerly.

"I've got you now!" Baku said with emphasis as he saw Cinna wobble his way over to him, stretching his chubby little hands out for the cookies.

"Mine!"

"Oh no...you've got to share them with your...uhm...'brothers'...now, be a good boy and stay here while I go and get the others...", Baku frowned when Cinna didn't answer him, but stared like obsessed at the bag of cookies. 'Well, this'll probably keep him busy for a while', Baku thought and handed the bag to the boy.

"...Stay!" he ordered and hurried out of the room, leaving Cinna, happily searching for the cookie at the bottom of the bag.

* * *

Baku climbed the stairs quietly, not wanting his adoptive-children to hear him coming and run away again. As he reached the upper floor, the first thing he saw was Zidane searching through the pockets of his coat. It's hanging, or rather 'was' hanging on a clothes hanger, since it was now laying on the floor in the dirt.

"Why you little..!" Baku yelled and ran forward, before the boy had a chance to move. He picked the blonde up by the back of his neck, glaring and grinding his teeth.

"What are you think you're doin'?" he awaited and answer, but Zidane just hang there, looking innocent. "Answer me!" he then dropped the boy on the floor to look through the pockets himself.

"What...hey kid, where's my wallet, eh?" he struggled to keep himself from yelling at the boy.

"Uhm...", Zidane started chewing at his finger, watching Baku shaking with anger. "Bjank has it..." it finally turned out.

"Argh!...okay, you go to Cinna, he's in the livingroom...", the boy looked at him suspiciously. "You'll get cookies."

"Yay!" Zidane went down the stairs, hurrying as if his life depended on it.

"Jeez...this is gonna be a looong day...", anyway, our brave Baku continued his search for the other two kids.

The next room up was his own bedroom, and he really hoped for the sake of those childrens' lives, that they hadn't messed anything up in there.

He found the room empty and his first thought was to look under the bed.

"This is getting old", he complained and crouched down, but this time he was right. Furthest in under the bed, Blank was curling up in a corner. Baku sighed.

"Hey kid, want cookies?" he asked as friendly as he could manage. The boy shook his head furiously and wrinkled his nose. Baku noticed he was, right as Zidane had told him, holding his wallet tight to his chest.

"Look...if you don't get out, I'll come in there and get you myself", he explained calmly, but you could hear hints of anger in his voice still.

Blank gasped at this terrifying thought and crawled forward, hitting Baku in the head with the wallet.

"Ouch!" the readhead then, fast as hell, disappeared out from under the bed and ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Baku hit his head on the edge of the bed as he made his way up from the floor and ran, to where he supposed the boy had took off.

One minute later, he found Marcus in the small room, where he'd collected the few books he owned. The boy was interestingly looking through book from book, not seemed to have noticed Baku's presence at all.

"Hrm...excuse me", Baku said and stepped into the room as Marcus turned around, curious eyes looking up at him. When the boy didn't say anything, Baku spoke up again. "I see you've found my books..." the little goblin nodded and carefully put them back where they were from the beginning.

"Uh...want cookies?" Marcus stared at him for a moment, deciding what to say before just shrugging. 'Damn, this kid needs to talk more', Baku was about to ask him wheter he had seen Blank or not when he caught sight of some red hair behind shelf.

"I can see you kid", Baku said satisfied as the readhead yelped a little and ran out from his hiding place, hiding behind Marcus.

"Can I get my wallet back now?" reaching one hand out expectingly, Baku watched as the boy crouched down even more.

"Naa!"

"Wha...yes! It's mine and I want it back", he ordered. "Now give it to me!"

"Naa!"

"Yes!"

"Na!"

"Don' yell ad him", Marcus said protectivly, crossing his arms. Baku smiled at the little boy.

"I won't if little Blank here would give me my wallet back", he explained and the goblin seemed to be considering this.

"Bjank...", he turned around to face his 'brother'. "Give de mister his money back..", without hesitating, Blank reached his small hand out, holding the wallet for Baku to take it.

"Thanks", Baku smiled at him, but the little boy timidly hid behind Marcus again, staring at Baku as he put the wallet into his pocket.

"Now boys...com'on, lets go downstairs and eat something", Marcus nodded and started walking after the man, when he realized Blank was still standing there. He thought this over for a while before offering his hand out for the other boy.

"Com'on bro...", he said. Blank hesitated a little but then took his hand with a shy expression on his face. They then walked off together.

* * *

About Cinna and food and Blank's behavior, I couldn't get it all in here, but you'll get to know about it in the next chapter. Until then, tell me what you thought about this one XD 


End file.
